The main objectives of this project are to explore the physiological mechanisms by which voluntary vasodilation takes place in the behavioral treatment of Raynaud's Disease, to see if voluntary vasodilation can be facilitated by concommitent administration of sympathetic blocking agents, and to apply these techniques to the clinical management of allied vascular disorders. Four experiments are proposed. In the first experiment, autogenic training would be compared to relaxation meditation in order to determine whether or not the effects of autogenic training are specific to this particular method. At the same time, the mechanism by which voluntary peripheral dilation takes place will be assessed by taking noninvasive measurements of cardiac output and assaying levels of dopamine beta hydroxylase and plasma corticosteroids before and after training. The second experiment would determine if combining voluntary vasomotor control with small doses of alpha blocking agents would increase the therapeutic benefit beyond that obtainable with either alone. The third experiment would repeat the second to determine the optimal behavioral pharmacological treatment of Raynaud's phenomena secondary to diffuse scleroderma. Finally, since vasoconstriction has been shown to be easier to learn than vasodilation in normals, the final experiment in this project will attempt to treat primary erythermalgia, a vasodilatory condition, with temperature feedback training.